


Home

by Pran1001



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Actually idk if this counts as cannon divergence, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Peter Parker, Civil War Team Iron Man, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony is only mentioned, i mean they are all still avengers just that yeah, peter having to deal with a lot, steve is an idiot, tread with caution on that one pls, you will hate steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pran1001/pseuds/Pran1001
Summary: Peter's Pops invites him to his new apartment that he got with Bucky Barnes after abandoning him and his Dad. Peter wonders what on earth he's doing there.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 31
Kudos: 129





	Home

Peter's POV  
So this is his new 'home'. A fresh start after he slammed his shield into my father's chest leaving a dent on his heart. This was his new place with his first one, the one he found after leaving us, his supposed family.

Why did you even invite me here, pops?

No one's POV.

Peter, with his hands in his pockets, walks towards the apartment door and is about to press the bell, when the door slams open.

Bucky "We've been waiting for so long. We could hear you come up the stairs. Super hearing and that you know."

Peter just awkwardly smiles and walks into the place. Looking around, it's a decent sized apartment with pictures of his pops and his new lover littered all over the place. I guess this is what makes a house a home. It's so different to Stark Towers, yet there is something missing and Peter can't quite put his finger on it.

His pops is sitting on the sofa and beams at Peter when he catches his eye. He walks up to him and engulfs him in a hug so tight, Peter has some trouble breathing.

Steve "I missed you, son."

Peter just awkwardly laughs.

Bucky "Let the boy breathe, babe."

Peter's insides started constricting a little harder, despite his father having let him go. He then notices the ring on his pops' finger. A new ring - one that had replaced another.

Peter "You're getting married."  
It was more of a statement than a question.

Steve "Yeah. Bucky and I just thought, why wait hey? We've already been waiting for more than 70 years for each other. And I've already asked Tony if he was okay with this, but I want you to be my best man. It seems only right, you know, since you're my son."

Peter whispers "You've already spoken to dad about this?"

Steve, unaware of Peter's change in tone, just happily replies, "yeah, he even sent us a fridge to congratulate us. Probably one of his subtle jokes. So what do you say? I'm so excited for this. I don't think I've ever been happier."

Steve looks at Bucky and smiles and Bucky returns that smile. Peter feels sick but manages to hold it down without making a fuss.

Peter "Pops, please sit down. You too Bucky. We all need to talk."

Steve now looks a little concerned. He sits down on the sofa along with Bucky and takes his hand into his own. This action does not go unnoticed by Peter.

Peter "Firstly, congratulations on your marriage." Steve beams. "I'm happy that both of you are going to be happy. But I don't think I can be your best man. I'm not even sure I want to attend the wedding."

Steve frowns "But why Peter? Is it because of your dad? Do you think he won't let you? Don't worry I'll fight him with-"

Peter, in a raised voice, "Stop! Stop fighting him. He's tired. And no! Dad has nothing to do with this. This is my decision. I can't believe you would think that dad won't let me go. Dad would support anything I wanted to do even if it kills him."

Bucky "Then why? Steve wants you to be a part of his special day."

Peter " Well it's not a special day for me. This is pops making it official that he left us for his first love. That our forever meant nothing because he was just waiting for you. It's all really romantic for you, he chose you. He waited for you. Even after all these years, he loved you. He still loves you. You are his present and we are his past. He slammed his shield into my dad's chest before he left. Dad still has nightmare and it feels like he's now just waiting. He's waiting for when uncle Rhodey will leave, when aunt Pepper will leave, when I will leave. And it's not if we leave, it's when. And that ones on you Pops."

Steve "Peter, I think you are thinking too much into this. Come on, Tony is happy. He's got more money than he can count and machines to keep him company. He's got FRIDAY and he's even got you. He's fine. I told you, he even sent us a fridge."

Peter, in shock, "Are you sure that you were ever even married to Dad? Do you even know him."

Steve, "Now Peter, there's no reason to hate me, I just picked who I loved the most."  
He looks at Bucky and smiles but Bucky looks a little uncomfortable.

Peter, with a sigh, "And that's fine pops. I get it. But now I'm picking who I love the most. And for the record, I don't hate you. I just don't love you anymore. If you ever want to see me, call the Tower and they will let me know. If you ever want to meet, we can meet in a park. Bucky can come along as well and maybe if you guys adopt a kid, that kid can come too. We can spend a couple of hours together if you want. But I'm not coming to your wedding or your 'home' any longer. I don't need to be here."

Steve, "But Peter, this can become your home too. A couple of picture and it will be like you live here with your family."

Peter, "I already have a family, and he's waiting for me back at the Tower. A couple of picture together don't make you a family pops, it about sticking together through everything. Loving each other through everything and not leaving, pops. But you won't get that will you."

Steve "But I'm back now, and you've always spent more time with me than with Tony. I don't understand why he's suddenly so special to you."

Peter "It wasn't sudden Pops, he's my dad and I've always loved him. I guess we just helped each other pick up the shattered pieces left behind by you and we got closer. It's all thanks to you Pops."

Steve "But Pete..."

Peter, as he's already leaving "Bye Pops, congrats on the marriage again."  
He runs out of the apartment complex and slumps against a wall to take a deep breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmmm thank you for the read. Do you think this should have another chapter? With Peter calling Tony and them being nice to each other? Anyway drop a comment below - constructive criticism are welcome, just don't diss me too much okay.


End file.
